


List (Podfik)

by KOZprojects



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dramatic reading
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOZprojects/pseuds/KOZprojects
Summary: Hermiona Granger dostaje list z Hogwartu. I podejmuje decyzję. Audiobookowa wersja "Listu" autorstwa Toroj.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854690) by [toroj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj). 



> Przyjemnego słuchania!

Autor: Toroj

Czytane przez: Klub Obrońców Ziemi i przyjaciół

Czas trwania: 15:29

Do ściągnięcia: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0bXYTKHvJDVWkxwUkJQcFRGdGppWjY3d0RKeDhwX2U3Nlhv/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Nagranie udostępniamy na licencji CC BY-SA-NC.  
> Wykorzystano utwory:  
> Filu And Dina "Fantasy Ident" (http://bit.ly/2oabKBJ)  
> oraz  
> WMA "Harry Potter against the danger of the dangerous Métal Symphony" (http://bit.ly/2nVU1wW)  
> 


End file.
